Late Night Quidditch
by DemigodGirl517
Summary: It's 10 o'clock Friday night. Loads of Hogwarts students are out of bed and heading for the Quidditch pitch. It's time for their annual secret Quidditch night. Nobody can know, SHHH! They students enjoy a full night of their favorite sport and parties. This is what secretly happens when the teachers are hidden away in bed. I don't own Harry Potter! Credit to Ms. Rowling!


**Author's Note: Just a one shot. And come on, who doesn't love Quidditch? Please R &R and ENJOY!**

 **Third Person POV**

"Please, Hermione," Harry begged walking beside her to lunch.

"No," Hermione snapped.

"Please?" Ron begged practically on his knees.

"No! That is the last time," Hermione growled.

"Please, 'Mione," Said a Ravenclaw Chase, Terry Boot. Hermione growled irritably.

"I know you want to," Cedric Diggory said coming up behind her making her jump.

"Yeah, Granger. Please," Draco Malfoy said surprisingly.

"Oh, c'mon, 'Mione. you have Malfoy begging," Cho Chang pressured.

"Oh, Cho! I don't like breaking the rules," Hermione whined.

"Yeah. We know, but. We also know you really want to," Ginny said coming beside her.

"Oh. Oh fine! I'll be there at 10," Hermione snapped marching to the Great Hall, ignoring the cheers behind her. "Why do I always end up agreeing to this," Hermione muttered angrily. " I still have loads of homework as well. I mean it's not due 'til next Friday... that's a week. But I need to get it done ahead of time." Hermione slumped at the Gryffindor table with a huff and began to eat her lunch. Harry, Ron, and Ginny joined her soon after.

"Wow, Herms. Why are you so upset," Ginny asked innocently.

"Shut up, Gin. Stop acting so innocent," Hermione growled. They all laughed. It was Friday afternoon. The last day of school for the week. Otherwise known as Quidditch night. Almost every Friday night, the older students at Hogwarts snuck out of the castle and to the Quidditch pitch. And because Hermione didn't play, but knew all of the rules, she always judged the match. The day passed slowly for the excited students. But finally, it was time.

"You can't back out, 'Mione!" Harry yelled at her in a teasing manor. Hermione sighed and a bunch of Gryffindor students slipped from the Common Room in flannel red and gold pajama pants and Gryffindor jumpers. They all had either their own brooms, and if not, the school brooms were down on the pitch.

"Watch out, Filtch at 2 o'clock," A man named Jarvis in a portrait whispered. The students slipped quickly into the storage closet. They heard the shuffling of Filtch's feet passing the door. Everyone held their breath as Filtch passed. "All clear," Jarvis called softly. The Gryffindor students slipped out and continued on their way.

"Snape!" An old portrait called. The Hufflepuff students slipped behind the curtains by the window as Snape passed quietly suspicious. When he passed, the Hufflepuff's continued to the pitch.

Finally, everyone was at the pitch. Slytherin without any trouble as always. The Ravenclaw's just barely making it passed Professor Flitwick. Every player was in their house jumpers, and their flannel pajama pants sporting their house colors. The houses met up, all joking and laughing with each other, no matter what house.

"Okay!" Hermione called. "Slytherin and Hufflepuff verses Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Please be safe. Clean game, from all of you," Hermione looked pointedly at the Slytherins who shrugged innocently. Hermione chuckled and set the playing balls free.

The Slytherin and Hufflepuff players were Draco Malfoy as Seeker, Cedric Diggory, Blaise Zabini, and Hannah Abbott as Chasers, Marcus Flint and Gregory Goyle as Beaters, and Herbert Fleet as Keeper. On the Gryffindor Ravenclaw team, Harry Potter was Seeker, Cho Chang, Ginny Weasley, and Roger Davies were Chasers, The Weasley twins were the Beaters, and Oliver Wood was the Keeper. Both teams were fairly evenly matched, all of which had been on the Quidditch team before.

The game started, and the players took off. Lee Jordan laughed as he realized McGonnagol wasn't here to reprimand him when he spoke about the match. "Haha! Okay the Quaffle is in Girl Weasley's possession, and she passes it off to Chang who shoots but her shot is blocked by Fleet. The bloody Hufflepuff! But Zabini is in possession and oh the bloody cheater tried to knock Wood off his broom. He shoots and misses! Way to go Oliver! Take that you cheats! Now, the attractive Ginny Weasley is back in possession and she scores! Yeah! It's 10 to 0. Take that you Slytherpuffs! Oh! A nicely aimed bludger from George Weasley hitting Flint square in the nose. Maybe he broke it! Oh and I think Potter's seen something, no he was bluffing. Way to go Potter! Now Abbott has scored. They don't deserve that after that little bit of cheating they had back there. Oh. We have a time out to switch out the teams." Jordan announced laughing merrily.

"Okay. Switch out at least three players." Hermione called. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs switched Goyle out for Crabbe, and Hannah out for Zacharias Smith. Then they switched Herbert Fleet out for Theodore Nott. The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws switched Roger Davies out for Katie Belle, Cho Chang out for Terry Boot, and Oliver Wood out for Ron, because of the nasty bludger he took to the head.

Meanwhile...

Hagrid sat in the stands watching the game progress. He cheered for the teams equally, because all of the teams were rather good. He laughed at Jordan's commentary, and cheered when someone scored. He booed when someone cheated, but he didn't mind. Hermione sat with him, huddling against his warm coat in the cold air. Everyone at the pitch knew that Hagrid watched their games. They didn't care as long as he didn't tell anyone. And he kept that promise. The game progressed it was midnight, when Harry finally caught sight of the snitch.

"Potter's seen the Golden Snitch! We have the Slytherpuffs with 150 and the Gryffinclaws at 110. If POtter can catch this, we win. Let's hope Malfoy falls or something. That would be okay. He got Professor Hagrid here to say that he just happened to... fall out of bed or something," Jordan laughed. Draco visibly scowled but flew after Harry. The two were neck and neck, each fighting to get in front of the other with determination. Finally, Harry reached a little farther and enclosed the Snitch with his right hand. Everyone flew to the ground cheering. Nobody cared about commonly known house rivalries. This was just a game right now. This didn't have to do with the Quidditch Cup.

"Great game, Harry," Cedric said slapping Harry on the back.

"Nice game, Malfoy," Harry and Draco shook hands before going their separate ways. "Hey, "Herms?" Harry called. "What time is it?"

Hermione glanced at her watch. "12:30." Everyone smiled knowingly and headed up to the castle.

"I'll get the feast," Seamus called out while everyone was headed to the Gryffindor Common Room. The halls were deserted, but the portraits still looked out for the kids as they slipped back into the Common Room.

"Let's get this party started!" Dean Thomas yelled. They all cheered. Various silencing charms were placed on the common room and loud music by the Weird Sisters began to blare from the speakers. Seamus came up with a feast of junk food that the house elves had knowingly prepared for the night. Candy from Honeydukes, chips, drinks, and more were strewn across the room. Couples could be found snogging in the corners and the whole room was filled with hyper, sweaty witches and wizards. People eventually began to crash though. But everyone was exhausted. The closest tower to the Gryffindor one was Hufflepuff. So they all split up, not really caring how and went to their rooms and crashed. Each person in the two towers pulled out a mattress from under their bed. It happened all of the time. They finished the Quidditch game, they partied, they split up and headed to two towers were everyone had a mattress under their bed.

But, nobody went to sleep. They stayed up telling scary stories and laughing and having pillow fights. Playing truth or dare and twenty questions. But, eventually morning came, and the exhausted bodies of the wizards and witches lay thrown on the ground all fast asleep in various positions. Nobody woke up until at least ten o'clock. Meanwhile, the Professors were talking in the Great Hall that was relatively empty.

"Minerva. You should let Lee do the commentary the way he did last night more often," Flitwick chuckled.

"I would except it is exceedingly inappropriate," Minerva argued.

"Whatever. Did you see Weaslette with the Quaffle last night? Incredible work," Madam Hooch complemented.

"And Flint with that bat!" Sprout piped up. Yes. The teachers knew all about the "secret" Quidditch games. But they never said anything. Mostly, because it was quite funny, and it was inter-house relationships at its finest.


End file.
